


Play for Me

by HappyLeech



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Amélie encounters someone in her dance studio





	Play for Me

It is the sounds of piano that draws Amélie to her practice room in Zurich, the dancer previously intent on staying away. It isn’t Gérard—he is away on Overwatch business _again_ , and, honestly, he was never that talented. The doctor, Ziegler, can play, but not as elegantly and she refuses to on the base. It also isn’t Amari, her playing always dwarfed by her daughter, banging on the keys in their private piano lessons.

It picks at her brain until she cannot ignore the tune—she doesn’t know who is playing, but she intends to find out.

Whomever it is has locked her practice room, and Amélie tisks softly as she pulls out her key, letting herself in before locking the door behind her. From the door she cannot see who it is playing her piano, but she can hear them, and she closes her eyes, listening as she breaths in and out, inhales and exhales.

For the first time in weeks, she wants to dance, and that is enough to make herself fall in love with the mystery player.

(Her marriage be damned—Gérard spends more of his time with his computer to the point that Amélie believes he may as while be married to his file on Talon, rather than her.)

She pokes her head around the corner, eager to see who is playing and to ask them if they would play for her, and gasps.

The music stops. The bench screeches as the player stands in a rush. A cowboy hat is clasped against their chest.

Jesse McCree stands behind the piano, looking around, looking anywhere but at Amélie.

She realizes that he’s looking for an escape, a quick way to duck out and hide and never speak to her or of this again. She realizes that she doesn’t want to let that happen.

“I—I’m sorry ‘bout that, Ma’am. I just never noticed the piano before and I wanted to try it out. I’ll just be leaving now and I’m sorry again—“ Jesse stammers, before freezing up as Amélie moves forwards, crowding his space and grabbing his shoulders.

“No! No, please, stay,” she says, before her hands move to cradle his face. “I don’t have anyone to play for me while I dance, and I _want_ to dance. Play for me?”

He nods, slowly, and only once Amélie steps back does he sit. Cracks his knuckles. Begins to play from the sheet music projected on the piano— _The Firebird_ is one of her favourite performances _,_ and she reaches over his shoulder and flips through the projected notes until she finds the score she wants.

It doesn’t take Amélie long to lose herself in the music, to fall back into her role as the Firebird, but once the music stops she is left gasping for breath, somehow exhausted and exhilarated at the same time. And she tells herself that is the reason that she kisses Jesse on the piano bench, even as she feels him freeze, even as she removes his hat and settles on the bench with him, even as she winds her fingers in his hair and pulls him in towards her.

* * *

 

Hours after entering the practice room, Amélie sits on the floor, fixing her hair, adjusting her outfit until everything is as it was. Jesse is sprawled on the floor, hands resting on his chest as he looks up at the beige ceiling.

It didn’t take long for the pair of them to abandon the piano bench, something she is sure both their backs appreciate, and after a few more minutes of fussing, Amélie pulls herself to stand.

“Will you play for me again?” she asks, the smile on her face one that could almost be described as _wicked_ , and he pushes himself up with one hand to look at her.

There is a silence, one filled with the guilt that Jesse is trying to keep from filling his eyes and tinging his words, before he nods, tips his hat to her once he places it back on his head.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I....I like rarepairs? I don't actually know let me live damnit. I also have no idea re anything to do with ballet I just wanted to pick one that wasn't Swan Lake (and I may have had a Koschei OC at one point and I saw that in the wikipedia description and was like yes)
> 
> Also this has not been beta read oops sorry
> 
> * * *
> 
> Friend was playing her music on shuffle while we were driving and it was the middle of the night and my brain went "Amelie finding out that Jesse is great at playing piano and then they sleep together" and I just shrugged and let my sleep-addled self write it. Then I re-read it and wrote it out on the computer, made edits and shit now I ship it
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
